


The Unthinkable

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark/Lex (implied) - Sometimes, even superheroes can't save the day.  Multiple deaths, Mature subject matter, Detailed references to the events of 9/11/01 in the U.S., AU - ignores the year that these events took place entirely, Crossover with "Justice League" characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unthinkable

## The Unthinkable

by Magdelena

<http://www.magdelena.net>

* * *

_Warnings_ : Multiple deaths, Mature subject matter, Detailed references to the events of 9/11/01 in the U.S., AU - ignores the year that these events took place entirely, Crossover with "Justice League" characters 

_Summary_ : Clark/Lex (implied) - Sometimes, even superheroes can't save the day. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB/CW Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world. 

_Author's Note_ : I've been wanting to write this story since I first saw the images that some of the comic book creators made post 9/11. The helplessness on the superheroes' faces as they realized that there was nothing they could do. There is no political commentary here, and no judgment of right or wrong - just a superhero in mourning. Set in my Clex AU sometime just after Conner's birth. Please remember, as I mentioned above, that time has no meaning in this AU-verse, so again I'm twisting things by having 9/11 happen much later in the SV timeline. I'd like to thank my wonderful friend Sev1970 for her assistance in betaing this fic. 

* * *

"We're nearly there, Superman," Bruce's strained voice promised as it crackled through the JLA communicator. 

"Don't bother. There's no one left to save," Clark whispered, his breath hitching. "Superman out." 

Clark chucked his still squawking communicator towards the stunned-silent Flash, and clutched his torn and tattered cape tightly around his shivering form, but it was ineffective in warding off the chill that seemed to permeate to his very soul. 

He let out a shuddering breath as he tried to quiet the screams that still echoed through his mind, and the flashes of memory that blurred his vision. 

The first explosion and the almost immediate cries of terror had him up and out of his bed, dressed, and halfway to the East Coast before five minutes had passed. 

He had barely begun the rescue effort before he heard the whine of the jet engines too late to stop a plane from impacting with the second building. Two planes in sixteen minutes. What in the name of God...? 

Taking as many as possible from the most volatile locations and depositing them safely on the ground... 

Directing those who were unharmed towards the stairs... 

More cries... 

More screams... 

Thousands of people to rescue... 

Voices in many different languages blending together, asking for help, asking for salvation... 

Prayers. So, so many prayers... 

Including Clark's. 

Then suddenly J'onn, Diana, and Wally had arrived, followed shortly by the local police and firefighters. Clark remembered feeling a glimmer of hope. Maybe they could do this, maybe they could pull this off. When the others arrived, and if nothing else... 

Suddenly, Clark's communicator had blared to life, with the news that Bruce, Barbara, Dick, and John, who had been en-route, were redirecting to the Pentagon where another plane was circling. Clark directed his hearing away from his task for only a moment, hearing the crunch of metal as the plane slammed into its target in DC. 

Clark remembered ignoring his impending sense of dread, concentrating instead on flying survivors from the rooftop, when the unthinkable happened. 

Little more than an hour after Clark's arrival, the first building had imploded, vanishing in a cloud of dust as it collapsed to the ground. 

After only a second of startled hesitation, he had x-rayed the second tower, and literally watched as the steel supports weakened. Hastily, he did what he could, reinforcing the steel with his heat vision even as the structure continued to weaken, putting out fires with his breath, all while frantically ordering the officers, firefighters and civilians to evacuate the building as quickly as possible. 

Feeling the rising panic when he knew that this task - this rescue - was far too much, even for a Superman... 

Minutes later, another explosion far away, more cries for help, but nothing he or the others could do to save them... 

And then, it happened again. He could hear the steel whining in protest, shouted for the other members of the League to evacuate. He couldn't hold back the inevitable any longer. He hovered in the center of the chaos, immobilized by the realization that thousands of people were still inside as the second building started its collapse. A heartbeat later, he felt Wally's insistent tug at his arm, pulling him free of the structure just as it collapsed. 

And then, just as suddenly as they had begun, all the cries, all of the prayers... they were silent. All that was left were the heart wrenching sobs of the survivors. When Clark realized that one of the loudest sobs was his own, he lifted his fist and took flight. 

Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming need to be home. 

* * *

Lex was distracted from the tragic scene on the television by the sound of the balcony door sliding open in the bedroom. He muted the set and practically raced down the penthouse hallway to his and Clark's room. 

What he saw when he paused in the doorway almost broke his heart. Although Kendall now slept in her own room, Conner's cradle still sat at the foot of their bed, so most mornings usually found their daughter padding her way down the hall to share her daddies' bed for the last few winks of sleep. This morning had been no exception. 

When Lex had awoken to find Clark already gone, Lex had proceeded with their morning routine as usual without giving Clark's absence a second thought. It wasn't odd that Clark hadn't been home when he'd awakened. That was par for the course when it came to being married to a superhero. 

Lex had fed Conner, and then slid him into their bed next to his big sister, propping pillows around both children for their safety, before turning on the television as he headed towards the closet to retrieve his clothes for the day. What he saw on the screen made him freeze, a cold frisson of dread running down his spine. He watched, spellbound, as the television news coverage replayed the scene of the first plane smashing into the tower. 

Not wanting to disturb the children, Lex had clicked off the television and retreated to the media room, after turning on the baby monitor in their room so that he could hear the children if he was needed. There he tuned into the coverage and had watched the chaos as it unfolded, the scene switching from New York to Washington DC to Pennsylvania, and then back to New York. He watched as first one, then two buildings fell, and had seen the pained look on Superman's face when he hadn't been able to save them all. 

No, not Superman. His Clark. Who was now kneeling by the edge of their bed, watching Kendall and Conner sleep, and sobbing for all he was worth. Tears streaked down Clark's cheeks through the grime, and Lex did the only thing he knew how. He lowered himself to the floor behind Clark, and wrapped his arms around his husband's chest. 

_The End_


End file.
